The Animal and Behavior Core will provide services, technical assistance and training needed for the breeding and behavioral testing of the knockout and knock-in mice that will be examined by the investigators within the research components. Centralized breeding and genotyping will maximize efficiency and allow for the development and use of a centralized system for tracking the production and use of all mice created under this center. In addition, the Animal and Behavior Core will standardize the methods and the analyses for alcohol-related behavioral testing for mice and rats. A series of behavioral tests will evaluate the acute sedating and ataxic effects of alcohol, as well as the reinforcing and rewarding properties of alcohol, in mice generated by the research components. The Core will instruct research personnel in the conduct of other behavioral studies, as needed. By conducting the bulk of the behavioral testing within the Core, we ensure that the procedures are performed, and the data are analyzed, in a consistent manner, allowing for maximal comparability of the effects of different genetic manipulations across center projects. The Core will additionally seek to develop a useful and reliable protocol for operant self-administration of alcohol by mice that produces a maximal level of alcohol intake for future use by the research components.